


Under the Skin of a Killer

by MARZs



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Murder-Suicide, Past Rape/Non-con, assassin squad au, i'm bored tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARZs/pseuds/MARZs
Summary: A killer has to be perfect in every way, and Carmilla is a killer... and that's what she does perfectly.





	1. Who is Mircalla Karnstein?

_"i'm tired that you control my whole life!"_

_"darling i own you, haven't we made that clear? i own your job, your house, your car... hell even i own your daughter"  
_

_"don't you dare to come close to my daughter!"_

_"let's get straight to the point here" the woman calmly stood up before the other "please get me a glass of water sweetie"_

_The girl obey; while there was a desperate and terrified woman in the middle of the room at the edge of crying, there was also a girl on the corner of the room pouring water over the ice in the glass at the edge of emotionless._

_"Thanks my love" said the woman behind the desk, took a drink and said with peace on her voice "The good but bad news are that you are no longer useful to me and as i always say: you must let go the things that won't let you keep going" she looked at the woman already with the tears on her cheeks and then she looked at the girl at the corner of innocence "you know what i mean right?"_

_The woman didn't but the girl sure did. So she unfolded... but is lighter than usual..._

_So she fold it again, she walk right to the woman crying... she was stand but that wasn't a problem. She just needed a little but strong kick behind the knee to make her fall... be right behind the head; i don't think they realized what you happened or was about to happen, everything went so fast, not even the girl can recall whatever she did... and..._

_CRACK_

_..._

_"you never end to surprise me" the woman behind the desk walked over the woman's body to come close to the girl, gave her a kiss and whispered into her ear "happy 15th birthday, my beautiful diamond"_

_"thanks mother"_

 

You might be wondering...  _"who is Mircalla Karnstein?"_ , well... to be honest it has been said that she was nothing but a crying baby at the front door of an orphanage in Austria. Whatever she was back there and back then doesn't exist at this very day. Mircalla in fact was a troubled child, she ran away form her foster parents at the age of 5 and found herself going on a train to Paris next to this woman who took her from the street back in Styria. Of course she could see in Mircalla the fast development of consciousness at that very young age and of course much more potential that anyone could imagine. Mircalla and her traveled around Europe, and she learn a lot from then: languages, cultures, places and everything that should be teaching in school. Nothing would be the same whatever.

At the end of 8 year old she was living with her new mother and 3 siblings on this little town in England closed to the forest and what she learned that year was supposedly more important than everything she learned at Europe. Her new mother took her and her siblings on a trip to the closest city. I must know and so do you that what she witnessed was to inadequate for a 8 year old child to watch, either way after the day she had entered to a new world. At this very day she can't forget the blood dripping skull and the pool of red and heavily sticky blood. I bet she sometimes dream about that day.

And so, dearest mother got 4 little children ready to get their behaviours twisted like chewed gum. It's really funny how functional all 4 turned out to be… or at least that's what everybody thinks of them. Beautiful perfect children with white bright smiles, charming and smart; talented and well educated. Monsters after all, they were creatures of the night, blood thirsty and violent. Mircalla was the worst of them all, obviously.  With the time, the scared and harmless little girl turned out to be the perfect little girl with bad intentions behind good actions; the little monster was smart, delicate as a flower and really beautiful but inside she was full of pure hate towards the world, very narssicistic, a wonderful liar and with really heavy violent tendency of them all. But nothing than mama couldn't fix and she took control over her over-twisted mind until she grew to be an easy "pacifist" girl with the same thirst as always.

The girl developed an itinerary which she always follows. She wakes up at 4 am, makes breakfast (of course all healthy), goes for a run, take a bath and for the rest of the days is to wait... for someone to follow or steal or kill. She would follow the order and take another bath and get ready for another day. And that's why she is mama's precious diamond. Of course Mircalla wasn't always glad about it, because it means mother will be always waiting the best of her and if not she will be punished.

Punishment wasn't always so bad, when she was a kid she will be a week without eating, and by the early teenage years she will burn her hand but after that Mircalla will put the example of the maximum punishment. The first time she got that punishment she spent the whole night crying from the pain until she faint. It consisted on mother giving a sort amount of whiplashes on their backs and let's just ay those marks are forever like tattoos. Mircalla has now marks all over the back, and still, mother over mark the older ones. There was another type of punishment which is not required to talk about right now but let's just say it really makes her cry now... I mean... besides love, which in her eyes it was disgusting if she wasn't loving herself.

And how someone like her ended up loving someone? You'll ask. Well everything started one morning when she wakes up finding no one but herself at home. She did what she always does, get ready for another day; but something was different. So she goes and knocks on mother's office.

"Mother?" She calls quietly 

"Oh darling, good your here I was about to call you" she says like everything is normal "comeone in"

She walks in and goes directly to the chair and sits

"Mother where is everyone? not even Will is here"

"I assignment them duties" mother's says while looking through some papers

"Did I have a free day or did I have do e something wrong?" She says worry, don't wanted to be punished

"No my dear, you as well have duties to accomplish but yours are kind of different"

This is new, this is different. She can feel it, it's necessary for her to feel it; feel when something isn't right at all. To be a killer is to be able to feel what is feeling right and what feels risky. This isn't feeling right.

"Is it something going on mother?"

"A lot of things are going on, in fact every minute we speak people are dying; why? For a lot of reasons, do I care? No I don't. But what I do care is if you are going to do this well; why? For the same reason as always, do I  really care how you do it? No as long as you do it discreetly and successful. Are we clear?"

"And what exactly do you want me to do that it's so delicate mother?" Excited but fearful ahe asked

"I need you back on London this week" she was right on been fearful, she didn't liked the idea already "is a cover up mission. I need you to empty the bank account and retire all possessions or belongings of this man"

Mircalla naturally grabs a folder with information of the man she's about to steal from... "Hollis?" She said suspescious "the man doesn't look harmful and never seen here mother, do you only want me to take away all his money?"

"If necessary kill the daughter after that, you might need her" a little laugh came out unnecessarily "did I told you a joke?" Mama said treading her

"Sorry mother" she recover her posture "but with due all respect I think I can do this on my own"

"No you can't, check the bank"

BVbank, she reads. Fun fact, that's the only bank mamá couldn't blackmail or own on entire Europe; another fact she knows the owner. Baron Vordenberg, they are like archenemies for life and there's no surprise the security of this bank has high technology and on vanguard... so yeah

"You need the girl" mama said

"I don't make friends" Mircalla throws an indirect, ahe doesn't make friends or lovers only sex buddies 

"Don't worry darling, you probably look  more gorgeous than the girls she has on her posters in her room" a little devious smile forms on mama's face and so in Mircalla's "better get packing" 

Imagine, just like that another change was about to start. No one could predict this maybe the ones who know Mr. Hollis' daughter or could have predicted that Mircalla would just have mercy on her. It doesn't matter now, the only thing that really matters is to understand how Mircalla's love life works.

For starters she doesn't have a love life. I mean she has a fuck buddy, the daughter of the town's official hunter. But she doesn't feel anything but to satiate some need that she's not whiling to calm on her own. She never have felt anything for anyone; mama has made sure of that. No children of her will feel anything but disgust and wrath about most things; to kill you must not feel anything, not even pleasure, you just have to kill or that's what her mother says. But she loves herself in secret even when sometimes it disgust her how little does she know about herself. She barely knows who she become. 

She's still thinking about the man. Hollis. Why does it sound so familiar? It's frustrating her. Wanna know another fun fact? Mircalla has the ability to repress everything she doesn't want to remember. She will not remember, no matter how people try her to remember she will not, because there's sometime she feels in secret when she kills. And another fact is neither you remember...

 

Mircalla wakes up from a deep sleep, naked on her bed, she's confused; she looked at the window; the sunset is about to disappear in the distance, her neck is red and she see the force on her wrists... the only think the girl can think off is that mama did it again. At least she won't be missing it while she's gone. How important is to know that  _this_ used to be a punishment? I don't think it matters now because mama only abuse her in that way when she also need to calm her needs. It's also been years since mama started to use drugs to sedate her since mama forced her too much. And it's so sad to think about how she just get used to it, no crying, no fear no anything. Like I told you, m likes her children emotionless. Mircalla turned around to see where her backpack ended and it was on the floor where the bed ends all messed up and undone again. She picked that up and put it again inside, and sometime she wonder if she does it with her siblings. Maybe not with Mattie but Theo might also experience this "encounters" with mama. He's  too obedient to. Mircalla wouldn't be surprised about it. She heard a door knocking and it was mama all smiley but in a very pervert way.

"Mother do you need something?" She says bare naked 

"I already took it" she says and Mircalla wonders why she isn't so disgust about it "I'm just here to remind you something my dear?" She walks in and get closer to the naked girl "if you fail me I don't think you would like what is gonna wait for you here" she gives here a kiss on the mouth and walks off.

Now it's for sure she can't mess this up. Not even a missed step. 

The next day she wakes to the sunrise. She does what she always do and after put on some clothes she comes to her mother's room office and knock while opening a little the door.

"mother?" she hears a moan and looks at her dear mama touching herself and closes quickly the door

"dear come in" she hears from the other side, she has no other option. She had learned on the hard way. "come here" mama says when the girl is inside the room "closer" says when the girl stops in front the desk, and when the girl's in front her mama "go down there" she says; but the girl is not sedated so she just do it as quickly as sedates, but mama has her ways with a gun "do it Mircalla" and takes the gun out.

Mircalla gets o her knees and her mother quickly and roughly grab her by the hair and drag between her crotches and forcefully maintains her there for a while... if Mircalla could feel proper feelings she wouldn't be thinking of biting her mother down there until she bleed, but even she knows it's a bad idea. Mother is a "hard to kill" person and she's just her "bullet deliver", and she is just that because mother can't get her hands dirty. But that's what excite mother the most; thinking about her little diamond getting her hands bleed. The first time mother saw her diamond killing someone was when Mircalla was only 14. She was going to be killed on her sleep by some enemy of her but her little girl came with a gun into her bedroom and shoot him on his head precisely and gracefully. Astonished she left her dearest mother, with all the moonshine on Mircalla's face and cold essence. Totally a diamond. Beautiful, bright and shining. And with that memory she came in her diamond's mouth, but Mircalla's first reaction is to spill the cum; of course that got mother a little upset and force Mircalla to clean her up.

"sorry mother" Mircalla says when she finishes

"don't do that again, or it will be worst for you" still angry she says

"yes mother"

"why did you come to my office darling?"

"i was going to tell you that i'm ready to leave; the train is going to leave in 1 hour"

"before you go i have to remind you something"

"yes mother..." for a really strange reason, Mircalla always hope to hear  _"you are doing a great job"_ but for a reason she understands knows she wont hear it. Never and she guesses thats her consolation prize

"do you still remember how to fix that BMW right?" she affirmed with the head "good you might need to remember. Now go and make mama more happy"

And with a cold face and heated mind she walks out saying "yes mother"

She grabbed her package and leave directly to the train station, glad she doesn't have to be with mama again until she finishes her mission. That's all that's in her mind right now... Including the BMW and Sherman Hollis.

 

 

 


	2. A Tale of Two Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mircalla arrives to London with a new identity

She was welcomed to London. It's been a while since she had to come up with a character, it kind of excites her but not that much. Mircalla had all the time to come up with a fake girl... a girl that has simple tastes but can get away with being broody; she didn't change too much from who she is, only to be a normal person, with normal senses and normal characteristics. And with all normal she was a different girl, a girl named... Carmilla. 

Carmilla has a really good story if you asked, it's similar to Mircalla's but more human.

She was born somewhere in Austria, living a happy and wealthy life until ten when her parents died in car crash and was adopted by her current stepmother and came to live here in Manshester, leaving behind her "mom" and "girlfriend" she secretly dated, so she could assist to college here on London.

Amazing isn't it? Anyone could have said the same but Mircalla made sure it sounded real all the way to the city. Repeating over and over again the same story to random people on the train. She had to convince everyone, including herself, that Carmilla was a real girl and Mircalla was just someone else's dream. Mircalla isn't a thing in London... At least that's what Carmilla says.

The first thing she does is to change the cellphone's  ship; break the old one, put the new one. No one needed to know Carmilla had a gun dealer's phone and a drug dealer's one.

Just to be clear, Mircalla never had a drug problem... Not that she knows but everyone, including her sister, thinks she uses the contact to buy the drugs she's gonna use on her victims. The truth is that she sometimes ask for personal use. It makes her more aware and less disturbed. But that could have been justified a long time ago. Now I'm not even sure she knows what she's thinking when high. Only we can know, and what we know is that she gets real sentimental and way too lethal at the same time.

However, this is not only Mircalla's spotlight anymore. It's also Carmilla's and she's totally different... She's human, human and everyone should take that in consideration. A very average girl at the train station... And it's going to fix a BMW for Mircalla's sake. For her sake.

Now Carmilla takes the metro, silently waiting to arrive somewhere; she doesn't even know how she will come close to Sherman and she only knows he fixes cars and that's all. Maybe going to a motel... And then coming close saying she doesn't have money... But the BMW, what about that BMW? How does her mother think she's going to do this if she doesn't have more info?. Her phone rings. There's a message.

_"he used to take in foreign students. **He used to**... Fix the BMW in exchange"_

JP send this. He's Mama's precious hacker and everyone most resourceful person. This message changes everything. Now she understand. She will go there, ask to stay, being reject, fix the BMW and then have a nice fuck with the daughter, hack the bank account and finally leave the fuck out. And that's the plan Carmilla has to follow... But what about the girl? Everything seems to be so easy on the plan, why does she need the daughter? Like a stress relief? Or a sidekick? Carmilla will know later but now she laid her eyes on the BMW and the man under the car trying to fix it. Everything was going to be fine only to finally arrive and see the BMW...  _her_ BMW. She remember the last time she used it, it was winter and kept teasing this target making him think she was going to roll him over; she remember to send the boy to the city limits and finally hit him over several times with the car and let him run far away only to hit him on full speed. Precious, that's how the car is fuck now.

"Mr. Hollis?" She calls out for him still under the car 

"Yes?" He says as he gets out all dirty and covered in diesel

"Hello, i saw that you were renting..." he started to shake his head but she wasn't going to give up easily "i was wondering if i could rent it..."

"Sorry girl" he says as he gets his hands clean "i stop that a while ago"

"Can't you make an exception?" She sounded like if she was im distress "please?"

"Sorry kid, i risked a lot when i rented" he seem very sorry for her, maybe he was a very good man, just a little undisposed 

"I can pay 3 months in cash..." he still shake his head "... right now?" But he still denied and got under the car again

"Sorry girl, i can't help you"

There was nothing to offer right now but one thing. So here comes nothing.

"I can help you fixing cars" that made the noise stop down there

"Darling" he started saying "i don't think you know how to and i don't have the time to teach you, so please save both of us time and go somewhere else that could take you that i have a very tough guy here"he said refering to the car

"I think you understimate me sir" she answere again "i can save you time, this model isn't that hard to fix" she insisted and soon he got out of there

"Can you fix the BMW?"

"With eyes closed and everything"

The man seems to think it way too much, but looking at the car and how much time he had spend on it, makes him reconsider about it. This is a local workshop, no expensive or classic cars ever stop at this kind of places; it is weird that someone decided they were the best for the job. Sherman had made a decision.

"... alright kid" he sounded tired and defeated "change your clothes to something more comfortable and repair the car"

And so, Mircalla and Carmilla became one for a moment. Mircalla likes to be the one who knows everything, after all superiority suits her for more hatefull that it sounds; but this is London, a place where Carmilla exists and what Carmilla finds pleasing to do is to explain the things that others cannot understand. And after hours and hours and a really pleasing sunrise watch; Mircalla and Carmilla fixed the car for Mr. Hollis. The old man couldn't deny to leave the child on her own, I mean, she really elaborated a great excuse during the course of the night of why she didn't rent an apartment or took one of the college rooms; she said that a family that was willing to let a foreign studen live in one of the rooms seem more trust worthy than be paired with a messy student who wouldn't let her study or have to look out for a roomate in the city that could be easily be a maniac or didn't pay the rent. 

So yes, mama's plan worked out perfectly and so her acting of Carmilla Karnstein. A friendly girl, hard working student who wouldn't do anything to harm anyone. Ladies , Gentlemen and everyone in between... this is how you cultivate naive people's trust. This is how murder starts.

 

She goes upstairs to the last bedroom. It's empty but with few furniture. Obviously there's the bed, with no sheets and pillow, and also it seems like it hasn't been used in a long time. There's a desk, a chair and a lamp... the use in the desk implies that several students lived here. Also there's the closet, a mini fridge (he  explicitly asked for no alcohol to be in that fridge) and a window where you can see out to the main street. Mircalla likes this and this is the only thing that she doesn't need to wonder about "would Carmilla like it?". No, not about a room that's main purpose is to be the attic. A very nice attic, big enough to not go crazy about how small it is. But there is a question to wonder about: where's the daughter?. Last night Mr. Hollis talked about her briefly, about how she's in her last year of high school and her being in top of her class, all the scholarships she has been offered from different colleges. She sounds like a total nerd to her. But that's not what she wants to know from her but more like: what she wants, what she needs, her aspirations, what she likes, what she hates, how popular she is, does she has a crush for someone?, is there someone who has a crush on her?, is there a boyfriend?, is there a girlfriend?, what does she prefers?, is she a virgin?, is she not?, does she work and if she does where... very standar questions she always ask herself to get closer to the pray. And without even trying to find out, Mr. Hollis gave her an answere.

"Listen girl" he began "I need to go somewhere and your going to be alone for a while. I do trust that you're not going near the places that I told there are forbbiden... there's food in the fridge if you're hungry" he was about to leave the room but turned back quickly "oh, one more thing" he added "my daughter forgot her keys so if someone rings the bell it probably her, if not tell them to come back later". She was all by herself now, in a house where every room is forbidden... a forbidden house. Sounds fun in her head, and if it sounds fun... it means she's wasting time.

She went down to the second floor, without knowing who's room was each or even the bathroom. Mr. Hollis seems like he's a meticulous person, why? Because every door knob is clean and without any fingerprints marked on them; it was very clear in the beginning that he didn't want anyone else living in the house besides him and his daughter... he wants to make sure she is trust worthy. Carmilla is, but Mircalla isn't and sure she can't afford to not know who she is living with. Instant connections start with conversations with similar interests. After that is all smiles and pretty looks and friendly interactions. Trust worthy. But the door knobs are the least complicated thing, what is an obstacle is that they're locked. Not to much to worry about; but it's really frustrating when you don't know how much time you got left. She knows that but she doesn't know who's room she opening, and when she does she finds a big room... nothing that indicates there's a teenage girl living there . It's a little to serious and boring, that doesn't mean anything but she also doesn't find school text books or a desk or diplomas or first place prizes. She wasted time... now to close and lock the door. It's also very frustrating to hold the knob with a tissue, to be careful to not screw up. Now the next door... she hopes it's the one, there are two more doors which one she suspects is the bathroom, the other she can figure it out later. When she gets in, she realized it's the same as before: gloomy and boring; but there's a desk, text books, she even got it right with the first place prizes; and even more shocking a gold medal in krav maga... so she knows self defense. First thing to know... Second; there's the TARDIS mug on her desk and... a sip of cocoa at the botton. Third thing. She's putting so much effort on not touching a single thing in this room and it's really hard because everything here is so fragile and sensitive; it's the kind of mess that it can be easily tell if it has been changed... there's a sweater with bunnies on the floor and probably fell from the chair. The room and the objects in it are so tender at her sight, like if she didn't know about the atrocities that the world experiences everyday. It notices that from all the the books she has, the most read ones are the Harry Potter saga ; the rest are a little covered in dust, but these won't have a single particle on them. Details are everything... and there's another room, still using a tissue she opens the door and there's the bathroom. It is a very clean bathroom, everything is where it supposed to be and her shower drain has not a single hair in it. Everything about this bathroom says a thing or two. One she never really uses it or two she's a psychopath. Mircalla realizes that the girl living in this room is just a kid.

The moment she gets out and lock the door, remembers that she didn't searched for photos and even worst is that she haven't looked at the ones on the living room. And they there are, a few of both Mr. Hollis and his daughter. Which by now she should know her name but doesn't. There's a piano and wonders who plays it. Maybe the girl giving the fact that she is very smart but the father seems like a cultured man too. She was about to play it when the doorbell rang. It could be the kid or someone else. She looks through the window and there she is. The girl. And when she opens the door, the daughter gives her a terrified look. And then it hit her... Mr. Hollis didn't warned her daughter at all.

"Excuse me but... who the hell are you?" She sounded offended and very upset, just how Mircalla likes it

"Carmilla" she says with a smirk on her face "I'm renting your attic sweetheart"


End file.
